


remember what your old pal said

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Mikael hangs out at KB during Even's shift.





	remember what your old pal said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arindwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it for fun.

“Your boyfriend's pretty amazing,” Mikael muses, sipping on the green tea in his mug and watching the smile bloom on Even's face the way it always does when anyone mentions Isak. It'd be sickening, if they weren't such an inspirational couple. If anyone's earned the right to look that besotted with each other, it's those two.

Still, it doesn't mean Mikael doesn't half regret bringing it up in the first place.

“Yeah,” Even says, pausing in his wiping down of the table Mikael's sat at like he needs a moment to contemplate Isak's greatness. “He is.”

Mikael hides his own fondness behind his mug. It won't do to give Even ideas that he entertains and maybe even occasionally enjoys his sappy flights of emotion. So he likes seeing his best friend happy. Even doesn't need to know that.

“Wait, was that it? I thought you were leading up to something,” Even says, frowning a little now. He's still smiling amusedly though, used to Mikael's tendency to just make random announcements from years of exposure.

Mikael shrugs.

“Just thinking. He came down to bring you a sweater just cause you told him you spilled something on yours and he didn't want you to be cold,” Mikael says. “And now he's at home making you dinner.”

“It's his turn,” Even says automatically, but his smile widens as he shrugs. “But, yeah, it was sweet.”

Mikael can't help his snort of laughter.

“I love that that's not even anything special to you,” he says, shaking his head when Even frowns like he's about to protest. “I just think it's great that you're so good to each other that this is normal, is what I mean. He's only eighteen! Remember what you were like at eighteen?”

Mikael snorts a little in amusement, but Even rolls his eyes and raises a sardonic eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he says. “I remember.”

Right.

“Well, remember what I was like at eighteen? Or Mutta? Elias?”

Even grins. “We're not all as hopeless as you three, you know.”

“Clearly not!” Mikael says with a laugh.

“I'm just saying. I wish things hadn't been so hard for you, but the pay-off seems worth it, from where I'm standing. You two are good together.”

“Aw, Mikael,” Even teases, putting a hand over his heart and swooning mockingly.

Mikael rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

Even smiles and sighs a little.

“What happened, happened,” he says. “I don't think I believe in the idea that bad things need to happen for good things to come. I mean, Isak and I might have met anyway.”

“That's some epic love shit,” Mikael says drily.

Even grins and waggles his eyebrows.

“Nah, I just mean – he's friends with Sana. If I'd stayed friends with you lot – which I assume would have happened if all that stuff at Bakka had gone differently – it's not unreasonable to assume we would have met anyway.”

“Alright, yeah,” Mikael concedes. “Enough of that sappy stuff though--”

“Literally you're the one who brought it up,” Even points out.

“Anyway,” Mikael says. “Look at this design and tell me what's wrong with it.”

“I am at work, you know,” Even says, like he gave any kind of thought to that when darling Isak was the topic of conversation, but glances over at where the girl he shares the shift with is wiping down the espresso machine. There's a rare lull, no one new having come in in a good few minutes.

“Mhm,” Mikael says. “There's also no reason you can't look at this for a second and tell me what's wrong with it.”

Even sighs, but puts a hand on the backrest of Mikael's chair and leans over his shoulder to look at the design on his screen. Mikael helpfully tilts the tablet up.

“The colouring's wrong,” Even says immediately.

Mikael whines.

“But I like the colours.”

He spent an hour matching them all.

“Yeah, but it's all too dull. You've gone too far into the grey undertones,” Even says. “It's all vibrant and fun and then you have these colours that are almost exhausting to look at they're so dull.”

Mikael snorts.

“You're dull.”

“Not as dull as your colour palette.”

“Wow, Even, don't hold back.”

Even claps him on the back with a laugh.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” he says. “The rest is really good though.”

Mikael looks back down at the painstakingly chosen colours, but now that Even's said it, he kinda sees what he means. It does look a little dull, and while he's supposed to go for classic and stay more on the serious than the Comic Sans side, this is possibly a little too much of a snooze-fest.

“Noo,” he complains. “I hate when you're right.”

“Shouldn't have asked,” Even says unrepentantly and straightens back up. “I gotta go do my job.”

“Bring me another tea then,” Mikael says.

Even snorts, but pats his shoulder. “Don't say I never do anything for you. And try clear, solid colours. Primary, maybe.”

“Shut up and go make my tea,” Mikael mumbles, but loads up the empty line work again in a second file. He's gonna start with blue just to annoy Even.

Fifteen minutes later Even comes back over with a new mug of green tea just as Mikael's about to finish his first like he's got some sort of sixth sense about Mikael's tea. Probably he was just checking up on Mikael to see if he needed that second tea yet. What an annoying, considerate asshole.

“Blue looks good,” Even says and gives the haphazard bun on top of Mikael's head a teasing ruffle.

Mikael bats his hand away absent-mindedly. The blue does look good and he's not looking away until he has the rest figured out.

“By the way, Isak said Jonas is staying over for dinner, so if you want to come too, I'll tell him to make more and halal.”

“Shut up,” Mikael whines, cursing the way the tips of his ears are exposed with his hair pulled up like that, exposing how red they go to Even.

Even, predictably, laughs, because he's secretly a complete dick.

“Just thought I'd offer.”

“You're the worst; go away,” Mikael grumbles and resolutely does not look at Even or respond to the invitation.

When Even finishes his shift an hour later, he wordlessly follows him home anyway. Even grins, but doesn't comment on it. Small mercies. Maybe Mikael doesn't need to go looking for a new best friend after all. He could never figure out how to go about that anyway.

  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on my tumble @fille-lioncelle, if you want!


End file.
